blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Orichalcle (5e Race)
Orichalcle "The psychic power of sensing aura, it runs through their bloodline. The strength of ogres, it courses through their muscles. And the jackal-like appearance, it courses through... Well, they just have it." -Quora Quota, on the orichalcles, in his book The Unknown Races of Gelondi Physical Description Orichalcles are short jackal-like humanoids, only about 4 to 5 feet tall, weighing between 100 and 130 pounds. They possess jackal-like appearances, with a fur pattern similar to clothing, and spikes all of their body. Their main fur is either blue, purple, yellow, black, or dark red, while their secondary fur is either yellow, white, green, black, or light blue. They also possess highlight-like black fur, which is tinted to be similar to their main fur color. History The history of the orichalcles is said to be that they were originally a group of humans, that had developed psychic abilities, and the ability to sense the auras of others. They eventually were isolated, due to their psychic abilities frightening regular humans, where they all lived in isolation for centuries. Eventually, they returned to societies, with unknown reasons as to why they became jackal-like beings. Society Orichalcles typically live in caves up until maturity, training their minds and body from childhood to adolescence. When they eventually reach maturity, they either choose to become a parental figure, staying in the cave to have children and look after them, or to set out for the outside world, to meet other races. Relationships The fear of the orichalcles that originally drove them all out has dissipated, due to the discovery of humans able to use magic. Due to this, they are typically welcomed in societies, however some people are untrusting of them, due to their ability to read auras causing rumors about them reading the minds of those who are unaware. However, for unknown reasons, the orichalcles and gnolls have an intense rivalry; A civilization savaged by gnolls will typically be guarded by orichalcles for decades afterwards, and a place attacked by orichalcles will typically be patrolled by gnolls for a similar period of time. Orichalcle Personality You can use the Orichalcle Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a orichalcle character or to inspire how your character might act. Orichalcle Quirks Orichalcle Names Orichalcles tend to take on a name referring to psionic ability, or great strength, from their own personal language. They have a tendency to give others nicknames from this language-usually without telling what it means-though they might not always keep the same theme of respectful names if they do so. Male names typically have two parts, while females are just one. Male: Yong-Gamhan, Geun-Yug, Ppalli-Jaechi, Masul-Jeongsin Female: Nalkaloun, Mudang, Hwieojin, Daji Orichalcle Traits Psychic and strong jackal-like humanoids, orichalcles are intelligent and strong adventurers for many parties. Ability Score Increase. Your choice of Intelligence or Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. Age. Orichalcles possess slightly longer lifespans than humans, with them being mature at 24 years of age, and living to be between 100 and 120 years old. Alignment. Orichalcles are often guardians and protectors, leaning towards Good alignments, of any kind. Size. Orichalcles are shorter than humans, but taller than gnomes. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Spiked Fists. ''Your fists have spikes on them, allowing you to pierce your enemies with punches. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, and they deal 1d4 piercing damage. ''Aura Sense. ''You are able to sense the auras of living creatures around you, with a range of feet equal 60 feet, which appear like a white fog that is in the same shape as the creature, but slightly larger. Constructs and Undead do not give off auras, neither do creatures with an intelligence of 3 or lower. You can still sense creatures auras in the dark, allowing you to target them similarly to Darkvision. ''Detect Aura. ''As an action, you can pinpoint one creature's aura, and attempt to change it to show the creature's true colors. The target must succeed on a Charisma saving throw, with a DC equal to 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence or Wisdom modifier (Your choice). If the target fails, the alignment changes to blue if they are good, red if they are evil, and stays white if they are neutral. A target immune to being charmed is immune to this trait. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Aura Sphere. ''You are able to condense your own aura into pure energy, to assail a target. As an action, you can choose to charge up a sphere made of your aura, in your hand. This deals 1d8 damage per round you charge it, taking a bonus action each turn after the first to charge it longer, with a maximum amount of rounds equal to 1/2 your level (min 1). As a bonus action, you can throw the sphere with a range of 30/60, and the damage type is psychic. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Orichalcle, and one language of your choice. Orichalcle is a very exotic sounding language, with stiff consonants and combining words into two. Please Note: ''Orichalcle is Korean.'' Category:Hall of Shame